


Release Valve

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold convinces John to let go of some inhibitions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://talking2thesky.tumblr.com/post/153530316133/i-wrote-this-because-i-was-tagged-by-xlostlenore). Inspired by tags from michaelssw0rd: _#I wonder if harold looks at John #all quiet and held in violence#and wonders what kind of noises he makes#when he isn’t bottling up everything#and strives to make John voice every single one of them_

Sometimes Harold watches John and worries that he is going to implode.

 

He may have taken him off the street and made sure he has nice clothes to wear, and something better than drinking to occupy his time...but 'purpose' was never going to be enough for all the demons John is carrying.

 

And neither, he fears, is love. But that doesn't stop Harold from trying. Reese is worth saving and if he has to resort to...unorthodox methods, he will.

 

Of course, it's not exactly as altruistic as all that. He derives a lot of personal pleasure from getting Mr. Reese to sit down and relax. Catharsis can be gleaned from a multitude of outlets.

 

"I'm sorry, are you even aware of what I'm doing to you?" He snaps, after taking his mouth off John's cock. John has his eyes closed, head slightly drooping. There's a sheen of sweat in the hollow of his throat but otherwise he appears unaffected.

 

John cracks one eye open. "Well, don't stop," he drawls. He sounds faintly amused.

 

"I wouldn't, if you gave me the faintest indication you were enjoying yourself."

 

John glances down at his erection as though that's proof enough. But Harold wants to _hear_ him.

 

"Open your mouth, Mr. Reese." He does that readily enough. "Say 'aaah'." John waggles his tongue from side to side, as though he's on a visit to the dentist. "Good, now we know your vocal cords are functioning. Kindly voice your enthusiasm."

 

John closes his mouth again. He shifts in the chair, uncomfortable. "You want me to talk dirty to you?"

 

"I do not require coherence." Without further ado, Harold resumes his work. He likes to be thorough. He sucks methodically, paying special attention to John's most sensitive areas. But still not a sound from his stoic soldier.

 

He pulls off again, which does elicit a frustrated groan. Harold adjusts his glasses. "I can't hear you, Mr. Reese."

 

John is gripping the armrests tightly. "Fine, fine. Just. _Please_."

 

Harold waggles his eyebrows and lightly drags his thumb over the tip. A sharp intake of breath from John. Then faintly, reluctantly: "Fuck. Please."

 

Well, begging is better than silence. Harold pushes John's knees further apart and hunkers down. He can take John deeper like this. When John's cock hits the back of his throat, he says "Harold, fuck, _fuck_!" In an urgent tone which suggests he may be close to coming. Harold knits his fingers together at the small of his back and breathes slow and steady through his nose, all while suppressing his gag reflex. He doesn't move again until he hears a barely controlled whimper.

 

And this is how he does it. Every tiny noise John makes gets instantly rewarded. Self-consciousness, self-denial, gets nothing.

 

The rewards, as John learns to let go, begin to stack. For Harold, too, because he gets to hear John moaning - _moaning_ his name. The sweet little cries build into a shout: John's hand gripping his shoulder, spilling in Harold's mouth. Harold has always liked the taste of him. He chases what he cannot swallow, greedy in ways John hasn't learned to be just yet.

 

But give him time.


End file.
